The present invention relates to a method for selling upgrade packages in papermaking technology.
In papermaking plants the upgrade packages are sold to old manufacturing systems to enhance the production rate. By the development of the papermaking technology it is possible to improve papermaking efficiency with modern technology. This way more profit can be made with the existing papermaking machinery.
Today papermachines, cardboard machines and converting systems as well as upgrade packages are sold to a customer typically with a payment program which is based on the delivery of goods. The payment program may comprise, e.g. an agreement upon paying most of the price when the system is being manufactured and installed and the rest of it when the guarantee period ends. E.g. 10% of the price may be paid at the end of the guarantee period. A typical guarantee period is 24 months from start of the machine.
In any case, in completing the payment the supplier adjusts the price of the system in a way that the price comprises the costs of manufacturing and installing of the system (COST) and a suitable profit (PROFIT) is added to this sum:P=COST+PROFIT
The disadvantage of the current method for the customer for paying for upgrades is the relatively high amount of money needed when beginning using the upgraded machinery.